Vampiros de Sangre
by vanesscsb
Summary: Han pasado 60 años desde que Edward deja a Bella y todos los Cullen con él. Estos al regresar se dan cuenta de que no sirvió de nada, esto afectara a todos al ella no ser tan dulce como lo era antes. ahora es toda una Vampiresa de Sangre.
1. Mi vida sera mi muerte

Ed. POV

Hace más de medio siglo que me aleje de mi Bella, todo lo hice para que ella tuviera una vida normal como humana, aunque eso a mí me este matando hay que ser fuerte y no debo decaer pero la opresión que tengo en mi corazón muerto no es algo que se mueva fácilmente, es algo que no me deja vivir aun que yo ya esté muerto parece que murió por segunda vez.

Estoy en Argentina y no sé qué carajos este haciendo aquí pero lo último que quiero es volver con mi familia, Alice al comienzo me llamaba todos los días durante toda la mañana para que le contestara cosa que lograba solo de vez en cuando, el resto de mi familia no me llamaba desde hace mas de 3 décadas y la verdad se los agradecía, en esta "vida" no me ha pasado nada realmente bueno desde que deje a Mi Bella y me arrepiento y me dan ganas de correr y llegar hasta ella y pedirle que me perdone por haberla dejado si yo la amaba y sabia que ella también me amaba.

Mejor dejo de pensar en eso al menos que quiera llorar, cosa que me está prohibida.

_Ring, Ring, Ring _

_Ese sonido parece conocido... _

_Rayos es mi celular - exclame en voz alta como si estuviera con alguien, lo recojo ye en la pantalla _

_Alice llamando _

_Hola Alice - digo con voz cansina _

_Hola hermano y ¿eso que me contestas de una vez? - me la imagino sonriendo ante la pregunta _

_Tenía ganas de escuchar tu hermosa voz - le digo con grosería _

_Hay cálmate yo solo te llamo para avisarte que Esme dice que vengas hoy mismo a Londres porque - en ese momento la corte_

_Yo ya dije que no voy por este momento - le dije frió_

_Sabes que Esme es la que te llama no yo pero yo quiero que vengas por favor - suplico Alice_

_Tu sabes que no quiero - le dije ya calmado _

_Por favor, por favor, por favor... - Alice seguía rogando _

_._

_._

_._

_Todavía no entiendo como logro convencerme de volver con la familia, y pensar que no quería y ya voy en avión espero que no estén en el aeropuerto _

_Señores pasajeros por favor abrochen sus cinturones _

Esa fue la señal para saber que ye me encontraba en Londres

Al bajar del Avión tendré que buscar un carro arrendado o pediré un taxi

Edward, por aquí - me llamaba una voz muy conocida para mi gusto al mirar para la derecha la vi parecía estar realmente feliz por verme - porque no caminas más rápido - un momento ella estaba pensando Jajaja como se me pasa tal cosa

Sonriendo porque la verdad me encantaba encontrarme con mi hermana y mi familia

Al llegar a su altura me abrazo y creo que me dolió un poco por la fuerza al dejarla en el piso abrace a Jasper mientras él pensaba que era su culpa que yo estuviera lejos de ellos le sonreí para que entendiera que no había rencor

Vamos Edward que Esme y los demás nos esperan - chillo Alice al estar tan contenta pero en sus pensamientos había algo que me ocultaba

Y que me ocultas - pregunte deseando que me contestara

Nada que debas saber - sonrió maléficamente

Vayámonos - dijo Jasper serio

El encuentro con el resto de la familia me resulto muy encantador, porque estaban realmente felices y ninguno me molesto por estar lejos de ellos o por lo menos no me molesto hasta que a Esme se le paso por la mente Bella y yo arrugue la cara y ella se apresuro a pedir perdón, la tranquilice y le dije que era nada

..

.

.

Todavía no puedo creer que de verdad estemos en Seattle de camino a la mansión Cullen y mucho menos como me obligaron pero más que toso acepte porque a Esme le hacia un enorme daño al no estar en la familia y ella pensaba en mi como su verdadero hijo aunque yo sea mayor que ella

Al llegar a la casa me torturaron los recuerdos de la última vez que estuve con Bella en esta casa al mismo tiempo que Jasper y este se deprimió a más no poder

Todos estaban felices de regresar porque este era un lugar que de verdad les encantaba y ahí volvía sentirme mal por arruinarles la vida 60 años atrás

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que volvimos y me eh dado cuenta de que a Jasper se le da muy bien el estar soportando la sed hoy irían de caza Alice, Emmet y Carlisle y Esme y yo cuando volvieran o mañana y si Rose y Jazz decidían ir también estaba bien que Jasper decidiera aguantar pero no del todo

Esme mientras miraba su jardín se le paso por la cabeza su canción y me conmovió tanto que ella a tocara en su mente que me decidí a tocar aunque hace... eso me hacia al mejor dejaba de pensar en eso

Cuando Esme me oyó tocar la primera nota se alegro y vino a agradecerme yo le dije que no era nada y salió con una gran sonrisa hacia el jardín, habían pasado solo dos horas cuando escuche los pensamientos de Alice que eran gritados y decían que fuéramos, les avise a los demás y salimos corriendo hacia su encuentro, en un minuto llegamos

¿Qué pasa? - pregunto jazz alarmado mientras les contaba Carlisle me mostraba como los hombre lobo de los quilates se volvían contra unos humanos y estos eran más rápidos que ellos, perecían vampiros pero lucían como humanos

¿Que fue eso? - pregunte muy extrañado

Eso es lo que quisiéramos saber - dijo Emmet - creía que ellos solo mataban vampiros y no entiendo como esos humanos se movían tan rápido

En donde están - pregunto jazz

No lo sé parece que los mataron - dijo Alice

Muéstrame - le pedí

Los lobos estaban encima de los humanos y luego los tiraban contra un árbol que se les enterraba en la piel y los hacía sangrar, otra prueba de que eran humanos, luego los cargaban con sus hocicos y se los llevaban

No entendíamos nada y cuando llegamos a la casa, todos estaban muy confundidos, al día siguiente salimos de caza, todos y estábamos más alertas aunque sabíamos que los quilleutes no se meterían con nosotros o eso quería creer todos

Un momento deje de cazar porque un olor muy dulce llego a mis fosas nasales y me di cuenta que en mi recuerdo ese olor solo lo podía emanar un humano por lo que reaccione y mire para todos lados al sentirme vigilado mi familia no estaba cerca pero podía oír sus pensamientos y el de Alice fue el que llamo mi atención ella estaba teniendo una Visión

_Dos jóvenes se acercaban a nosotros agarrados de las manos mientras nosotros hacíamos lo mismo, luego atrás venia otra pareja pero los rostros de ellos no se lograron ver porque estaban borrosos, ahí se corto la visión _

¿En cuanto? - pregunte mientras llegaba al lado de Alice

Dentro de unos segundos en los lados del rió - me contesto Alice

Que viste - pregunto un frustrado Emmet

A uno de los humanos que vimos ayer - dijo - y no están muertos como creíamos

Pero... - comenzó a decir Emmet

No hay tiempo vamos ellos vienen son cuatro - dije apurando los en el paso

Los segundos pasaban rápido mientras llegábamos al lado del río

Alice seguía intentando tener una visión pero era imposible

Cuando llegamos nos preparamos para lo peor ya que no conocíamos a alguien capaz de sobrevivir a lo de ayer, llego el momento y vimos como llegaban un hombre de unos 17 años con una chica de igual edad, aunque no parecían pareja no podía leerles la mente y eso me hizo recordar a Bella pero por un momento me olvide de ella cuando ellos con la velocidad de un vampiro se acercaron

Hola - saludo la joven - somos viajeros y necesitamos ayuda, no conocemos bien el bosque aunque vivimos hace dos semanas aquí y ya que los lobos no nos quieren creo que ustedes si pueden ayudarnos - termino ella con una sonrisa mientras el joven se removía inquieto y con ganas de salir corriendo

Ustedes que son y como se llaman - exigió Emmet muy serio

Oh, perdón mi nombre es Elena y el es Estafan y somos de Virginia - dijo ella sin ocultar la sonrisa

¿Ok, y que son? - pregunto jazz que parecía relajado al hablar con ella tenía una emoción con nosotros increíble

Somos vampiros al igual que ustedes, pero creo que de razas diferentes - dijo aun sonriendo

¿Hay razas? - pregunto Carlisle muy impresionado

Eso me gusta decir a mi - dijo Elena - me parece interesante

Jajajajaja - se rió su compañero

Hasta que mueves esa boca - le regaño a Estefan - perdonen lo es muy sobre protector con nosotras - dijo riendo

¿Nosotras? - pregunto Rose

Si con ella y con mi hermana - dijo Estefan sonriendo

"es lindo" - pensaron Rose y Alice

"Podrían ser mas integrantes a la familia y son jóvenes" - pensó Esme

Esto es interesante - pensó Carlisle

Un gusto me llamo Carlisle y esta es mi familia Esme mi esposa - dijo mientras agarraba la mano de ella - Emmet y Rosalie, Jasper y Alice y Edward - mientras nos presentaba asentíamos con la cabeza

¿Bien quieren llegar a nuestra casa? - pregunto Carlisle pero al ver la duda de Estefan - para hablar mejor esta cerca y no creo que se cansen

Oh eso sería genial - dijo Elena - espérame un momento con ellos - le dijo a Estefan con un sonoro beso en los labios y salió corriendo y regreso después de tres segundos y haber gritado "encontramos" - listo ya vendrán - dijo al regresar y su novio torció el gesto a lo que le dijo - sabes que también le importo y creo que mas que ella

Y eso es lo que no me gusta - replico el

No importa yo te amo y ustedes pueden darle amor a... - dejo la oración interrumpida al oír un grito de un hombre pero pareciendo de una mujer mientras venia corriendo con una mujer en los hombros y se venían riendo a lo que todos sonreímos cuando llegaron al lado de sus amigos y él seguía con la chica en sus hombros hasta que Estefan se paro detrás de el

¿Estás bien? - le pregunto a la chica y ella solo movió su cabeza afirmando y tampoco pude leerles la mente a ellos eso si es raro - ven te ayudo

La agarro debajo de los hombros y la saco por la espalda de El otro joven y no le pudimos ver el rostro

¿Estás mareada? - le pregunto a la muchacha

Oh, por Dios Estafan ella está bien - dijo el joven con molestia y mirando a Emmet

Cállate Damon - dijo Elena, ósea que él se llamaba Damon, pero aun no sabíamos como se llamaba la chica - perdonen

Vas a decirme algo - pregunto Estefan a la joven, tenia buen cuerpo y un cabellos caoba y eso me hizo recordar a Bella - la muchacha asintió con la cabeza y el la beso, pero solo fue un acercamiento de labios nada de lengua, todos nosotros quedamos con la duda, el dijo que era pareja de Elena y ahora se besaba con ella y a Elena no le importa esto es extraño - pensamos todos

No te hago nada porque ella me dice que estaba disfrutando - dijo Estefan después de besar a la chica y recostarla en su pecho

Qué bien con migo si lo hacen ¿cierto Elena? - dijo Damon picando un ojo - bueno ya de charla no me presentaras

Oh cierto - dijo Elena sonriéndonos - ellos son una familia y cómo puedes ver son vampiros

Eso ya lo sé lo supe desde que gritaste y el olor también - dijo obviando los hachos - y tu - se volvió a Estefan - devuélveme a mi chica o prefieres que me quede con Elena

Estefan frunció el cejo y dijo - ella es mía y... - fue interrumpido por la risa suave de la chica - si yo sé es estúpido pero tu sabes que Elena esta con migo y - en ese momento Damon se acerco a él le quito a la joven mientras le sonreía a Elena lo que hizo que la joven riera mas, Estefan prosiguió - Bella con los dos - cuando él dijo Bella todos nos quedamos quietos y dejamos de respirar pero todos pensaron en Bella como una vieja y no le prestaron más atención a sus pensamientos o eso creían

Ya déjeme terminar ellos son la Familia Cullen - dijo Elena a lo que la chica se voltio en un movimiento rápido y nos miro asustada, pero los asustados éramos nosotros, ¿cómo Bella estaba convertida en vampiro? y pareció no ser mucho tiempo después de que la abandonáramos se veía realmente hermosa

Todos en la familia estaban feliz por ver a Bella viva, bueno no todos Rose se sentía indignada de ver como Bella se volvió lo que un día dijo que seria

¿Bella? - Pregunto un sonriente Emmet - ¿eres tú?

¿Los conoces? - pregunto Elena a Bella y ella solo asintió con la cabeza mientras la miraba con dolor y se dio vuelta y estampo sus labios en los de Damon, me quede petrificado

El solo se quedo con los labios juntos mientras ella... gire mi cara pero veía por medio de los ojos de Alice

Bella, ¿qué pasa? - pregunto Estefan - Damon?

Bella dejo de besar a Damon y escondió su cabeza en el pecho de él

Quiere irse - dijo mirando a Elena y esta asintió acercándose a ellos - volvemos enseguida

¿Porque? - pregunto moviendo los labios para que Bella no lo viera

Por favor llévala - dijo Estefan rogándole con la mirada Elena asintió y agarro a Bella por los hombros

Vámonos - le dijo - ellos llegaran después

Bella negó con la cabeza mientras aguantaba más a Damon

No pasara nada nena - le dijo besando le la coronilla - solo hablamos

Estefan se acerco a ella por un lado y la agarro por un brazo- confía en mi nada de nada - ella lo jalo de la camisa y lo beso durante 30 segundos - no importa ve

Ella lo soltó y luego nos miro, había un rostro muy frio y unos ojos negros no Marones como al comienzo

Ella agarro la mano de Elena y se fue

Y con ella "Mi Vida que será mi Muerte" si no me perdona...


	2. Isabella Salvatore

**Bella, ¿qué pasa? - pregunto Estefan - Damon?**

**Bella dejo de besar a Damon y escondió su cabeza en el pecho de él **

**Quiere irse - dijo mirando a Elena y esta asintió acercándose a ellos - volvemos enseguida **

**¿Por qué? - pregunto moviendo los labios para que Bella no lo viera **

**Por favor llévala - dijo Estefan rogándole con la mirada Elena asintió y agarro a Bella por los hombros**

**Vámonos - le dijo - ellos llegaran después **

**Bella negó con la cabeza mientras aguantaba más a Damon **

**No pasara nada nena - le dijo besando le la coronilla - solo hablamos **

**Estefan se acerco a ella por un lado y la agarro por un brazo- confía en mi nada de nada - ella lo jalo de la camisa y lo beso durante 30 segundos - no importa ve **

**Ella lo soltó y luego nos miro, había un rostro muy frio y unos ojos negros no Marones como al comienzo **

**Ella agarro la mano de Elena y se fue **

**Y con ella "Mi Vida que será mi Muerte" si no me perdona...**

Cap. 2

La vida nunca había sido muy justa con migo, pero desde que victoria mato a Charlie sentí que mi mundo dejaba de seguir andando, por más que René sea mi madre ella nunca entendería porque me suicide cuando mi padre murió, eso la destrozo, pero era mejor que pensara que los dos habíamos muerto a que pensara algo que no debía de ser posible mi vida no podía poner en riesgo a las únicas personas que me importaban todavía cuando estuvieron vivas.

Hace veinte años que mi madre y Phil murieron en un accidente automovilístico, al comienzo todo fue demasiado duro tal cual lo fue con Charlie, pero un poco menos doloroso el saber que no había sido por estar con migo, si no porque el destino lo tenía preparado así.

Hoy era el aniversario y me encontraba en el cementerio recorriéndolo hasta llegar a una lapida que decía:

"_René Dwyer _

_Querida esposa y madre, que Dios la guarde_

_En su gloria" _

Una solitaria lágrima se me escurrió por la mejilla, me la limpie con delicadeza como si ahora fuera tan delicada como lo fui en un pasado.

El pasado, es algo que no podemos borrar porque este marca nuestro presente para dar paso al futuro; mi pasado no era el más lindo de todos pero realmente contando con los de mi nueva familia mi pasado es muy normal ja, eso era lo que ellos creían porque no sabían al completo mi historia solo sabían lo importante.

Después de Edward marcharse con toda su familia y llevarse consigo una parte de la mía me destroce por completo, parecía un zombi y aunque sabía que a Charlie le hacía daño el no saber qué hacer con migo decidió dejarme los primeros meses a mi cuenta, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no saldría se puso hecho una fiera y me amenazo con enviarme con René si no salía de mi encierro mental, eso me afecto de sobremanera y él como buen padre me dejo quedarme con él para que viera que si me mejoraría; ese fue mi más grande error, el creer que yo podría salir adelante sin tener a nadie, por eso me decidí a salir con alguien, el seleccionado sabia que le haría bien tanto a mí como a mi padre.

Jacob Black se volvió mi tabla salvavidas, pero solo por el día porque al llegar la noche no podía dormir ni dejar dormir a Charlie, sentía que el tiempo pasaba lentamente pero me era muy alegre cuando veía como se le iluminaban los ojos a Charlie cuando me veía junto a Jake. Todo fue normal, pero Jake comenzó a demostrar que no quería seguir solo como mi amigo y eso me asustaba. Un día después de haber salido él se sintió enfermo y no lo volví a ver, por más que le llamara Billy no me lo pasaba y eso me frustraba y a la vez me hundía de nuevo en el pozo del que nunca debí intentar salir porque lo sentí como si se hubiera creció y doliera el doble. El tiempo siguió pasando y Charlie veía como me hundía de nuevo.

La segunda peor noche de mi vida paso un domingo a las 9 de la noche, estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala mirando la tv sin verla en realidad cuando escuche como sonaba un fuerte ruido proveniente de la puerta de entrada…

"_Papá, que fue… - no pude terminar de preguntar porque se volvió a sentir un golpe_

_Bella quédate aquí, no salgas – me dijo Charlie, pero al verlo levantar me dio una desesperación tan grande que le seguí hasta la puerta, qué no estaba, Charlie salió afuera de la casa mirando para ver quien lo había hecho, no había nadie y eso solo significaba una cosa me aterre y seguí a Charlie cuando la vi, estaba con los ojos negros como el carbón, deseosa de matarme al ver mi cara de sufrimiento agarro a Charlie del cuello y lo mato con un rápido movimiento, no pude ni gritar por todo el dolor que me guardaba sentía como cada célula de mi cuerpo la odiaba cada vez mas fuerte_

_No seas tonta - dijo una voz en mi mente demasiado clara como para poder olvidarle su perfección_

_Eres una maldita – susurre mirando a Victoria con todo el odio que un humano podía guardar _

_Eres una gata – me pregunto por burla – dime donde está tu querido Edward quiero que vea como mato a su querida humana _

_Ja, ja – me le reí en la cara – creo que llegaste tarde – no sabía de donde estaba sacando el coraje para encararla, pero tenía en cuenta que ya no había nada por lo que preocuparme _

_Que quieres decir – rugió acercándose a mí._

_Solo la verdad – dije dando un paso en su dirección, esto la tomo por sorpresa porque detuvo su caminar _

_En dónde está tu vampirito – volvió a preguntar _

_No tengo ni la más mínima idea de donde puede estar ese – le dije mientras miraba el cielo y rogaba para que Victoria fuera rápida – sabes creo que nunca supe la razón de porque Edward – su nombre dolía pero no le iba a dejar ver que eso me afectaba – mato a tu pareja, James si nunca lo había conocido, y como vez a mi me dejo aquí tirada para ir a buscar quien sabe qué cosa. Pero no te preocupes que aunque me mates no creo que le haga demasiado daño _

_Porque te dejo – pregunto con diversión _

_Lo único que me dijo fue que se aburrió de estar siempre salvándome – le mire tranquilamente y vi como sus ojos cada vez se volvían mas y mas oscuros, pero ya eso no me importaba _

_No te creo – grito llegando a mi altura y agarrándome del cuello y lanzándome hacia el bosque. Caí en unos arbusto pero sentí como se rompía mi pierna, llego rápidamente donde yo estaba y me volvió a agarrar del cuello para estamparme contra el árbol más cercano – llego tu fin – susurro como una gata al tiempo que sentí como sus colmillos se clavaron en mi cuello – que es lo último que le dirás al mundo – pregunto en son de burla _

_Púdrete tu y James – susurre con la voz entrecortada, por causa del dolor que comenzaba a sentir en mi cabeza, pero supe que lo escucho cuando se le desencajo la cara mirándome "por fin llegaría mi paz" pensé pero de un momento a otro escuche el grito de Victoria y una voz masculina que decía "quieta" sentí como alguien se acercaba a mí y me daba algo de beber que sabia asqueroso pero no tenía fuerzas para retirarlo. Sentí como la oscuridad me llamaba cada vez con más fuerza. Lo último que escuche antes de dejarme ir fue "que hiciste" dijo una voz de hombre "la salve" contesto la vos de una mujer._

_No supe que paso solo que estaba rodeada de oscuridad y que no me dejaba salir de ella, era como si caminara de un lado a otro pero dando círculos. Después de sentir la soledad por no sé cuánto tiempo pude abrir mis ojos y vi que no estaba en mi casa, algo me llamo más la atención, una mujer estaba de pie al frente de una ventana y parecía realmente concentrada en algo, intente levantarme sin hacer ruido pero al sentarme la cama todo volvió a mí como si fuera una película, absolutamente toda mi vida estaba pasando por mis ojos hasta lo último que había pasado, en ese momento jadee y la chica de la ventana que parecía de mi edad se dio la vuelta mirándome preocupada _

_¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto mientras se acercaba a mí, no sabía cómo decirle que lo único que me parecería bien seria morirme y no estar más en este mundo de porquería _

_No – dije pero me perdí en mi propia voz al hablar esa no era yo _

_Chicos ya despertó – grito más fuerte, en el acto aparecieron dos hombres en el marco de la puerta los dos eran hermosos y se notaba que eran hermanos _

_Si quieres te doy una foto – dije el de cabello largo _

_Damon compórtate – le gruño la chica – hola soy Elena y ellos son Stefan – el de cabello corto asintió con una inclinación de cabeza mientras se acercaba a Elena – y el es Damon Salvatore._

_Asentí con la cabeza mientras veía a los ojos a Damon, este me pico un ojo y yo fruncí el seño, una risita me saco de los ojos de él para ver a Stefan que se reía cuando me vio se quedo callado y también le vi los ojos, él frunció el seño y mire de ultima a la mujer esta me estaba mirando con una sonrisa a la que le correspondí sin saber por qué y ella tenía los ojos del color café no lo entendía porque tenían los ojos normales aquellos chicos si eran _

_Vampiros – susurre sin darme cuenta a lo que el de cabello largo, Damon se acerco a mí y me agarro del cuello _

_Como sabes lo que somos – pregunto en un gruñido, pero fue opacado por el grito de Elena _

_Suéltala Damon – se acerco a la cama en donde me encontraba pero fue detenida por Stefan mientras Damon apretaba mi cuello llamando mi atención, le mire a los ojos y los vi un poco negros como si se volvieran oscuros cada vez mas y mas lleve mi mano a mi cuello para quitar su mano y me dejara respirar aunque no sentía la necesidad de eso, por lo que entendí que ellos eran vampiros y yo también lo era, le agarre la mano ya me estaba irritando verle la cara a ese que se creía algo mejor o algo así pero cuando le toque él la quito inmediatamente y se alejo tres pasos mientras se veía la mano que le estaba humeando un poco, abrí los ojos sorprendida al igual que ellos y me mire la mano estaba sonrosada _

_Me ha quemado – dijo Damon incrédulo – la muy maldita me quemo – le quede mirando feo, porque me trataba mal si yo no le había hecho nada a conciencia _

_No hables así – le regaño Elena mientras se sentaba en la cama – ¿sabes lo que somos?_

_Si – le respondí y ella se quedo callada como si esperara que siguiera hablando así que lo hice, de alguna forma necesitaba desahogarme – Victoria la que estaba atacándome es un vampiro _

_Dirás era – comento Damon sentado en una banca al lado de Elena – mi querido hermano la mato, señalo a Stefan que me miro a los ojos y desvió la mirada _

_Gracias, supongo – sonreí al ver que Stefan me devolvía la sonrisa _

_¿Cómo sabes que era una vampira? – pregunto Elena _

_Conocí a varios hace tiempo ya – dije mirándola a los ojos y pregunte lo que estaba tratando de evitar – hace cuanto… _

_Haces tres días – me contesto Stefan que entendió que no quería hablar de eso _

_Si hace tres días – dijo Damon – y no entiendo porque te despiertas ahora si nosotros solo duramos unas horas nunca días – recordé exactamente lo que había sucedido hasta que quede en la inconsciencia _

_Sé que son vampiros pero son diferentes a los que conocí – dije metida en mi mente – me imagino que se dieron cuenta de que Victoria no murió con algo que no fuera fuego – ellos asintieron - los que son como victoria son de tener un veneno y si este se propaga por tu cuerpo te vuelves inmortal _

_Pero yo te di sangre para que te curaras nada más no para convertirte y hasta donde escucho tu corazón late y nunca dejo de latir – comento Elena _

_¿Cómo se transforman ustedes? – pregunte y si me decían la verdad les diría la verdad_

_Pues si algún vampiro le da sangre a un humano y luego se muere con la sangre en el sistema se transforma después de unas horas – dijo Stefan mirando a Elena seriamente y allí escuche lo que él pensaba "no sé porque la transformaste" sacudí mi cabeza y mire a Elena _

_Los que son como victoria tiene que morder y en su boca tiene un veneno que pasa a la sangre de sus víctimas, este veneno solo se riega si tu corazón esta latiendo – mire a Damon que todavía estaba receloso – estos vampiros tienen en ciertas ocasiones algunos dones superiores a los de otros que no tienen ninguno, pero no sé porque te queme si soy como ustedes al ser convertida por Elena _

_¿Pero cuando yo te di mi sangre ya tú estabas mordida por Victoria? – Pregunto un poco alucinada – eso la hace una vampiresa de dos clases – exclamo mirando a los hermanos"_

Desde ese momento vivía con los, Salvatore y yo me volví una de ellos, en el tiempo en el que me acostumbraba a la sangre humana no fui a ver a Charlie aunque era ver solo una tumba no me agradaba la idea y volver a sentir y recordar no era lo mejor. Después de dos años de vivir con Elena Damon y Stefan en New York pasamos a hacer una visita a mi padre para irnos a Alemania. No fue agradable por lo que llegamos y salimos de una vez.

En el transcurso de los años Elena investigaba acerca de los vampiros como varias especies o razas y se encontró con que eran cuatro diferentes pero con una muerte en común, en ese tiempo se fue creando algo en mi interior que salió a la luz cuando paso una década.

Me volví una vampiresa única en su especie pero lo más importante fue el cambio que tuvo mi mente de ser una dulce chica que intentaba salir adelante con el día a día llamada Bella Salvatore a una a la que no le importaba nada solo el estar bien y cómoda con su entorno, sin que este fuera de su necesidad, esta nueva mente quería ser independiente del mundo y con cada año que pasaba se volvía mas y mas… Isabella Salvatore.


	3. El reencuentro

_**De verdad lamento la tardanza pero al tener dos hermanos y un solo pc, no me dejan agarrarlo cuando me viene la inspiración y eso hace que la historia sufra demasiados retrasos.**_

_**Tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible lo que paso mientras los hermanos Salvatore hablan con los Cullen…**_

_**Bien ya baasta de hablar ahora a leer que este cap. Salió largo y espero que le guste… **_

_**Les pido a las que leen este fic que lean la nota de abajo, es importante… **_

_Cap.3 _

_**El reencuentro **_

_Isabella POV_

¡Ya es hora de partir! – grito Elena desde el auto de Stefan

Camine desde el tercer piso de la casa y entre a la cocina, en esta estaba un Stefan con la cara confundida y el labio temblándole, sonreí imaginándome la razón y llegue hasta él

Es la hora – le susurre en el oído asustándole

Porque carajos no avisas antes de entrar mujer – casi y grita del susto

Perdón – dije e hice una carita de niña buena – no lo volveré a hacer – juro que casi rio a carcajada limpia al verle la cara

Está bien pero no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿de acuerdo? – pregunto mientras me abrazaba

Era tan fácil hacer que Stefan hiciera lo que yo quería, que en ocasiones era abrumador. Salimos de la cocina y en la calle nos encontramos con Damon y Elena que se estaban riendo de algo los mire con una ceja alzada y rieron más fuerte, Stefan frunció el seño

¿Qué es lo gracioso? – pregunto un poco irritado

Nada hermanito – se burlo Damon – solo que las chicas Salvatore hacen de ti lo que les viene en gana y tu ni cuenta te das – Damon, Elena y yo volvimos a reír sin Stefan pero a este se le formo una sonrisa malvada en la cara

La verdad es que tienes razón – dijo antes de darle un beso a Elena – estas mujeres hacen lo que quieran con migo. Pero no se que hablas si tu estas igual o peor que yo – se burlo Stefan de Damon, nosotras dos volvimos a reír con mas fuerzas al ver la cara de inconformidad de Damon hasta que el mismo se unió a nuestras risas. Nos calmamos y miramos la casa despidiéndonos de ella silenciosamente

La extrañare – dije haciendo un puchero, Elena me abrazo por los hombros ya que era un poco más alta que yo (bah, solo 3 cm)

Yo también pero volveremos y eso es lo bueno ¿verdad? – Elena siempre le buscaba el lado bueno a las cosas. Le sonreí (algo extraño debo decir) y le agradecí con la mirada

Tienes toda la razón – dije y Damon y Stefan se acercaron a nosotras abrazándonos y dándonos un beso en la coronilla

Solo debemos esperar un tiempo y ya no recordaran nada de nosotros – dijo Stefan mirándome

No sé porque no entienden que estoy bien, solo que este lugar tiene una temperatura agradable y antigüedad por donde mire – dije y los tres rodaron los ojos – está bien ya no digo nada más que les moleste

No es que nos moleste – dijo Stefan

Solo nos parece un poco repetitivo – continúo Damon, le di un codazo y me aleje de su abrazo

Vamos Isabella no seas infantil – dijo Elena sonriendo pero yo no me detuve, solo entre en el auto y espera a que los chicos entraran. Los tres bufaron y se acercaron al auto, Elena y yo estábamos atrás y Damon de copiloto. No les mire la cara solo mire el paisaje que nos rodeaba cada vez que nos acercábamos al aeropuerto sentía que algo dentro de mí se movía y sabía que era algo en relación con migo pero no debía importarme demasiado –

Ya llegamos Isabella, baja – no me di cuenta que había durado tanto tiempo sin hablar hasta que esa palabras dichas por Damon me sacaron d mi aturdimiento. Le mire y estaba tendiéndome la mano para ayudarme a bajar

Gracias – dije mordaz, él sacudió la cabeza mientras bajábamos las maletas, entramos al aeropuerto y vi la cantidad de gente que se encontraba; si fueras un humano como todos los que estaban allí era de esperar que siempre hubiera caos por no saber en donde se meten las personas. Sonreí ante mi pensamiento, los chicos me vieron y sonrieron, rodé los ojos y sus sonrisas crecieron, ellos sabían que cuando les sonreía ya no estaba molesta

Entramos al avión e íbamos en primera clase, gracias a Damon y sus locuras.

En el vuelo nos la pasamos bien charlando sobre todo tipo de cosas como los cocodrilos y los animales en vía de extinción, según Damon los cocodrilos eran súper geniales, últimamente solo hablaba como todo un rarito según Stefan (y he de admitir que eso es incluso más raro).

_Bella POV_

Llegamos a Forks y mi mente se vio asaltada por cada una de las cosas que viví en este lugar, desde las mejores hasta las no tan buenas, pero no malas (bueno sacando el hecho de la ruptura de Edward)

Todo era igual a como lo vi la ultima vez y era raro porque todo se sentía igual

Las personas al vernos nos miraban dos veces y eso era algo estúpido (ni que fuéramos famosos) porque no brillábamos tanto como lo hacían los vampiros de clase 1

_Deja de pensar en eso – _me regaño una voz en mi cabeza, sacudí la cabeza y mire a Elena que me miraba preocupada y a la vez temerosa

Chicas ya llegamos – anuncio Damon con satisfacción en la voz – nuestro nuevo hogar

Que te tiene tan contento – pregunto Elena bajando del coche, yo le imite y casi me tiro al suelo de la risa que me dio, Stefan negó con la cabeza y sostuvo a Elena por la cintura conociendo su reacción – lo mato, juro por dios que lo mato

Amor no sabes que es malo jurar en vano – pregunto un burlón Damon. Elena estaba que se salía de los brazos de Stefan para hacerle algo realmente malo a  
Damon pero este solo sonreía

Eres un hijo de puta – chillo Elena cuando se dio por vencida en lo que Stefan la soltara – porque carajos hiciste eso – chillo más fuerte tapándose la cara con las manos

Yo no aguantaba la risa y me recosté en el auto, después de unos segundos me tranquilice y mire de nuevo la foto en tamaño gigante que colgaba de 2 de las ventanas del tercer piso, en ella se mostraba como Elena estaba vestida con un disfraz de los tele-tobes y con una guitarra eléctrica entre la piernas con una pose sexy, esa foto la tomo Damon un día de brujas y habían un montón mas por ahí de las cuales ellos tres eran los que más tenían, las mías solo eran de cuando dejaba libre a Isabella

Terminamos de arreglar las habitaciones de cada uno, haber, no podíamos estar todos en una sola habitación y mucho menos con la cantidad de ropa que cada uno tenía gracias a Elena. Cuando íbamos de compras ella era la que más me recordaba a ellos o solamente a Alice y su pasión por las compras

Salimos al jardín y vi que todo estaba muy bien cuidado y eso era extraño, le sonreí a Damon y junte nuestros labios

"_porque creo que ya estaba más que planeado el venir a vivir aquí" _pregunte, comunicándome con los labios, nos dimos cuenta de eso en una fiesta que realizo Caroline una amiga de Elena

Solo no se de lo que hablas – respondió Damon cuando solté sus labios, volví a juntarlos

"_si no me dices lo averiguare"_ le amenace

Mira como tiemblo – se burlo

Me aleje de él y llegue donde estaba Elena en la sala mirando los cuadros, se giro a verme y sonrió le devolví la sonrisa y junte nuestros labios

"_sabes quién de los hermanos Salvatore vino antes y me refiero a mucho antes que todos juntos"_ le pregunte deseando que me dijera la verdad, Elena agacho su mirada cuando me separe de ella

Lo siento pero después de dos décadas en sol la piel se me comienza a resecar y la lluvia y húmedo es la mejor solución para mí – me miro con ojitos y le sonreí para que viera que no estaba enfadada – fui yo la que vino a arreglarlo – asentí con la cabeza y la abrace

¡Abrazo familiar! – grito Damon y sentimos como nos tiro al suelo a las dos, llego Stefan no sé en qué momento y estaban los dos arriba de nosotras asiéndonos cosquillas

Nos la pasamos divirtiéndonos el resto de la tarde y sentí que mi vida era aunque turbulenta muy hermosa

Dos semanas después

Ya llevábamos dos semanas viviendo en Forks y a los graciosos de Stefan y Damon se les ocurrió salir de caza sin llevarnos, ya habíamos recorrido un poco el bosque que estaba en la parte trasera de la casa pero no del todo y ellos se van solos de caza

Elena estaba que los mataba si aparecían pronto y yo no me quedaba muy atrás, cuando me levante fue gracias a Elena que llego a mi habitación y me mostro una nota de Damon

"_Je, je, je, je salimos a cazar o mejor dicho yo salí a cazar y Stefan quiere acompañarme para ver si conocemos un poco más lejos el bosque _

_Pd: mañana iremos de caza con ustedes ¡no te molestes tanto Elena o te saldrán arrugas! _

Y eso era todo, ni dirección ni nada, bufe y busque a Elena

¿Vamos a ir a matarlos? – me pregunto en cuanto me vio yo solo asentí y nos encaminamos hacia el bosque

Llevábamos 15 minutos y apenas nos llegaba un poco el efluvio de ellos el bosque en esta parte era un poco extraña, y había un olor un poco parecido al de Tyler lo que nos tenia aun más preocupadas.

Seguimos caminando y el olor a sangre era cada vez más fuerte, vimos a lo lejos como unos perros gigantes rodeaban a unos cuerpos y por el olor eran Damon y Stefan. Elena y yo nos acercamos sin que ellos se dieran cuenta y cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca vimos que había un hombre creando una fogata, Elena lo vio y gruño

Los perros se dieron cuenta de que los estábamos viendo y gruñeron en nuestra dirección pero se detuvieron y retrocedieron un paso lejos de nosotras eso me llamo la atención pero estaba demasiado preocupada en lo que podrían hacernos y lo que le habían hecho a los chicos que me asuste y di un paso adelante pero fui detenida por Elena

El chico que había estado creando la fogata se dejo ver el rostro y abrí los ojos como platos, era Quil un amigo de Jake de hace 60 años y parecía como si solo hubiera madurado unos pocos años, él mostro la confusión en su cara y supe que me había reconocido y estaba igual que yo de asombrada

¿Bella? – Pregunto acercándose, Elena me miro preguntándome si los conocía y yo solo le asentí – estabas muerta – susurro

No vez que no lo está – dijo Elena cortante, suponía que era por ver a Damon y Stefan tirados casi muertos, ya que su respiración se escuchaba un poco lenta. Elena seguía con su mano en mi brazo por lo que lo moví y sacudí la cabeza, cuando me miro vi la preocupación y como se tragaba las ganas de matar a los perros que nos superaban en número – ¿de donde conocen a Bella? – pregunto Elena con la voz tensa. Quil siguió mirándome sin moverse al igual que los perros pero uno de color negro se acerco a paso lento hasta unos cuatro metros de nosotras, olfateo el aire y me miro directo a los ojos, esos ojos me parecieron familiares pero no pude hondar demasiado en mis recuerdos porque el lobo se alejo de mi y se escondió tras unos arbustos, cuando volvió a salir jadeé ante la sorpresa. Era Sam el chico que me había encontrado en el bosque cuando inútilmente intente seguir a Edward. Sam camino con paso decidido hasta nosotras

Elena me protegió con su cuerpo enfrentándose a Sam pero eso no era necesario, yo los conocía de alguna manera. Le agarre la mano y la gire

Me dirás algo – me pregunto Elena mirando aun de reojo a Sam, yo le asentí y junte nuestros labios, escuche el jadeo de los perros y los humanos que seguramente no eran tan humanos.

Le conté casi que todo lo que sabía de los Quileutes y lo que un día me dijo Jacob, y podría estar segura que eran hombres lobos. Cuando me separe de ella vi a los lobos y eran cuatro los que me miraban en sus formas humanas, también reconocí a los dos nuevos eran Embry y Paul.

Bella me ha dicho que los conoce a ustedes dos – señalo a Sam y Quil que aun miraban un poco sorprendidos – así que por favor les pedimos que no los maten

El primero en salir de su shock inicial fue Sam que pregunto - ¿eres Bella Swan?

Si ella es Bella Swan la hija de Charlie Swan – dijo Elena ansiosa – pueden entregarnos a nuestros amigos ahora que se están debilitando

Son vampiras – dijo Sam mirándome solo a mi

Si pero no matamos humanos – dijo Elena

Porque no dejas que Bella hable – pregunto Quil

Ella no habla – dijo Elena – solo se comunica por medio de los labios

¿De verdad? – pregunto Sam y yo solo asentí – como te convertiste, pensamos que estabas muerta cuando mataron a Charlie

Yo la salve cuando una vampira pelirroja estaba a punto de matarla – dijo Elena

No la salvaste, solamente la condenaste – gruño Paul – y la convertiste en un monstruo

Ya te dije que no matamos humanos y si hablamos de monstruos ustedes quieren matarlos a ellos – gruño Elena – además miren como los tienen

Sentía como se iban cargando el ambiente y eso no era bueno sabiendo que posiblemente a Damon y Stefan solo le quedaran unas horas o minutos. Por lo que me acerque a Sam y junte mis labios con los de él

_Mira Sam yo soy la que salvaste en la mitad del bosque, esos que intentaron asesinar y que quieren matar son mi nueva familia, por favor deja que se vayan con migo, ya eh perdido todo lo que tuve en mi vida humana no me quiten esto. Sé que está en su naturaleza matar a los vampiros pero por favor así como no se metían con los Cullen, les pido nos dejen ir y digo que nosotros somos diferentes y no matamos humanos. Por favor…. _

Me separe de Sam y me miraba con pena, suponía que no quería pero debía hacerlo por lo que me acerque de nuevo

_Si esa es tu decisión, estoy segura que Elena no los dejara sin luchar y como eh dicho son mi familia y también tendrán que matarme _

Me aleje de él y escuche como un lobo color cobrizo gruño, no le di importancia y agarre la mano de Elena dándole apoyo. Mire a los lobos y se estaban alejando de los chicos y acercándose a nosotras, pero al llegar a unos 3 metros se reunieron en círculo alrededor de nosotras

Ayúdenlos – dijo Sam, le mire a los ojos y estaba disculpándose, moví la cabeza y hale a Elena, ella miraba a los lobos con desconfianza. Nos acercamos a ellos y Elena iba a ayudar a Stefan pero eso no sería bueno, la tome de los hombros y la situé al lado de Damon, se arrodillo a su lado y sangro su muñeca haciendo salir una gran cantidad de esta, poso la muñeca en la boca de Damon.

Deje de prestarle atención a Elena y Damon y me arrodille al lado de Stefan, saque los colmillos y con una línea en mi muñeca salió una gota tras otra de sangre. Stefan reacciono pero no estaba en sus sentidos, estaba en una especie de salvajismo que solo necesitaba alimentarse. Acerque mi cuello a su boca y en un rápido movimiento me sostuvo contra el suelo mientras sus colmillos atravesaban la piel. No era muy agradable la sensación de sus manos agarrando fuertemente mi cabeza.

Cuando comenzó a pasarse en la cantidad sentí como mi incansable fuerza se desvanecía por lo que le agarre su cuello y comencé a usar mi don. Stefan despertó de su trance al sentir como lo quemaba con mi mano, me miro con los ojos como platos y se separo un poco de mi. Mire su cuerpo y ya no tenía las marcas del ataque, se puso en pie cuando vio a Damon también en pie, me tendió una mano y ya tenía todas mis fuerzas de nuevo así que me levante y mire sonriendo a Elena

Me acerque a ella y le dije

_Dile a los chicos que se calmen y pregúntales a los lobos si nos podemos ir _

Bella dice que se calmen – dijo mirando a los chicos luego giro a los lobos – pregunta si nos podemos ir ya

Ellos intentaron matarnos sin que les hiciéramos nada – dijo Damon enfadado – y porque nos pide calmarnos por medio de Elena – ahora me miraba serio

_Supongo que es menos incomodo con Elena que con ustedes –_ dije a modo de explicación por a Elena

Es menos incomodo – dijo Elena mirando a Damon

Pueden irse pero necesito hablar a solas contigo Bella – dijo Sam

Ni locos la dejamos sola con ustedes – replico Stefan

Bella estará a salvo – dijo Sam

Si claro – gruño Damon – después de lo que nos hicieron creen que les creemos

_Vayan a casa, que yo estaré bien, ellos no me harán daño_ – le dije a Elena, esta solo enarco una ceja pero no tenía todo el día – _quiero saber más de ellos y que se vallan o los obligare _– me refería a Damon y Stefan

Después de unas miradas y bufidos de parte de Damon Elena pudo irse con los dos diciendo que si algo me pasaba ellos la pagarían caro. Después de irse me gire a los lobos y todos estaban en forma humana, eso me dejo con los ojos bien abiertos.

Llegue a la casa y los tres salieron a recibirme, como si llevara demasiado tiempo alejada de ellos, les sonreí y los abrace, me preguntaron que había hablado con los lobos y les conté todo lo que hice y escuche. Cuando preguntaron que como me comunique le dije lo de escribir en un papel y solo dieron a reírse.

Nos fuimos a dormir cada uno en su habitación pero cuando sentí como alguien se acurrucaba en mi espalda, comprendí que nunca dejarían esa costumbre, después de unos minutos sentí que alguien se acostaba enfrente de mí pasando un brazo hasta sostener a Elena que era la que se había acurrucado en mi espalda. Un minuto después la cama volvió a hundirse pero del lado de Elena, sentí como un brazo rodeaba mi cintura desde la espalda. Por eso era que mi cama era la más grande (si siempre debía de tener cuatro vampiros durmiendo juntos) y las de los demás aunque también eran grandes eran la mitad del tamaño de la mía, toda una monstruosidad.

La mañana siguiente decidimos que era momento de salir a caza y como los lobos nos dieron el pase libre para cazar en sus territorios a los animales en sobrepoblación era la mejor forma de entretenernos y disfrutábamos al máximo cuando los cuatro nos divertíamos como niños jugando juegos.

Ya llevábamos tres horas jugando y yo me aleje un poco, cuando estaba con ellos todo era sumamente feliz, pero ni ellos podían hacer que mi cabeza dejara de dar vuelta al dolor que siempre eh sentido y que siempre me acompañara por el resto de mi vida o existencia que sería la mejor forma de denominar mi duración en esta vida.

Sabía que como vampira podía buscar a Edward y hacerlo pagar por el dolor que me infligió pero una parte de mi me decía que tenía que buscarlo pero no para hacerlo sentir mal sino para que me explicar el porqué de dejarme sola cuando sabia que Victoria podía venir a por mí en cualquier momento, eso era algo contradictorio porque si lo hizo por alguna razón noble, no tenía que dejarme totalmente desprotegida, si se fuera él podía haberme dejado tan siquiera despedirme de Emmet y Alice. Sabía que no todo era simplemente algo que no se pudiera hacer o fuera realmente fácil pero el dolor de perder una familia para después perder otra y solo por… ni siquiera sabía por qué y eso era lo que realmente me atormentaba. Lo de no amarme lo comprendí hasta cierto punto…

Sabes que si le cortas una patica a un ciempiés, su nombre cambiaria a noventa y nueve pies y el nombre seria más largo – me pregunto Damon sentándose a mi lado, solo sonreía ante sus ocurrencias tan desordenadas – eso está mejor, una sonrisa amorosa para una persona que es todo un amor – me puse en pie lo mire con una ceja alzada y sacudí la cabeza – es que Stefan se ha ido con Elena y me dejaron solo y tu aquí mirando la nada metida en tu cabeza me siento solo y necesito compañía o alguien que me entretenga o que se ría de mis chistes tan malos

"_encontramos" _fue el grito de Elena

Que habrán encontrado – me pregunto un Damon pícaro, se levanto y me agarro de los muslos para cargarme como si yo fuera un saco de papas. Le pegue un golpe suave en la espaldea y él comenzó a correr a velocidad vampírica.

Damon soltó un grito de chica cuando lo mordí levemente en la espalda, ese sonido hizo que nos riéramos y hasta estuviera nerviosa porque de pronto me tirara, se detuvo y yo todavía estaba riéndome al igual que Damon. Stefan se poso en frente de mí y recibí un olor dulce cuando el se movió pero no le di mucha importancia

¿Estás bien? – Me pregunto Stefan mirándome serio, afirme con la cabeza aun sonriendo – ven te ayudo – me sujeto por debajo de los hombros y me halo para quedar enfrente de él – ¿Estás mareada?

Oh, por Dios Stefan, ella está bien – dijo Damon a mis espaldas

Cállate Damon – dijo Elena y se disculpo – perdonen

Vas a decirme algo – me pregunto Stefan, asentí y junte nuestros labios

_Damon solo estaba haciéndome reír porque yo era una persona demasiado seria e infeliz – comente con tono divertido _

No te hago nada porque ella me dice que estaba disfrutando – dijo Stefan mirando a Damon aun en mis espaldas mientras me recostaba en su pecho

Qué bien, con migo si lo hacen ¿cierto Elena? – Me imagine a Damon picando un ojo al decir eso – bueno ya de charlas, no me presentas – cuando dijo eso imagine que el olor dulce que percibía era de unos Vampiros

Oh, cierto – dijo Elena – ellos son una familia y como pueden ver son vampiros

Eso ya lo sé, lo supe desde que gritaste y el olor también – dijo Damon – y tú – sentí como Stefan se tensaba un poco cuando Damon lo llamo "tu" – devuélveme a mi chica o prefieres que me quede con Elena

Ella es mía y… – escuche decir a Stefan y no lo deje terminar, simplemente solté una risita – si yo sé es estúpido pero tú sabes que Elena está conmigo y… - Stefan no termino de hablar porque Damon me saco de sus brazos y se giro a Elena con mirada de lujuria y eso solo dio paso a mas risas de mi parte, Stefan termino lo que iba a decir - …Bella con los dos – cuando dijo eso no podía creer lo sínicos que eran

Ya déjeme terminar – dijo Elena – ellos son la familia Cullen – al terminar de hablar y escuchar ese nombre me gire rápidamente asustada y vi a todos los Cullen, eso no podía ser verdad debía de ser una broma. Todos los Cullen me miraban con incredulidad

¿Bella? – Llamo Emmet con una sonrisa en el Rostro - ¿eres tú?

¿Los conoces? – pregunto Elena llamando mi atención, asentí con la cabeza y un sentimiento conocido hace años invadió mi pecho, eso no era buena señal, sabía que era malo por lo que me gire y estrelle mis labios con los de Damon

_Necesito salir de aquí, ellos son los Vampiros de mi vida humana_ – dije sabiendo que ellos no terminaban de comprender el dolor que cargaba al no saber la historia

Bella, ¿Qué pasa? – Escuche que Stefan preguntaba - ¿Damon? – escondí mi cabeza en el pecho de Damon

Quiere irse – dijo en voz alta sentí que Elena se acercaba a mi – volvemos enseguida

Por favor llévala – dijo Stefan, sentí a Elena tomarme por los hombros

Vámonos – me dijo Elena – ellos llegaran después

Negué con la cabeza y mi agarre en Damon se hizo más fuerte

No pasara nada nena – me dijo besándome la coronilla – solo hablamos

Stefan se acerco y me agarro del brazo para que soltara a Damon – confía en mi nada de nada – lo sostuve por la camisa y junte nuestros labios _"no quiero que salgan heridos así que no peleen, se que Damon saltara a la garganta de alguno de ellos si no lo detienes"_ – no importa ve – me dijo de manera autoritaria. Me gire y puse mi mejor cara de indiferencia pero sabia que mis ojos eran negros como la noche y no marrones como hace unos segundos, todo gracias al dolor que me provocaba verlos de nuevo. Me acerque a Elena y agarre fuertemente su mano, quería alejarme lo más pronto posible y sabía que mi escudo se desvanecería pero por el momento no me importaba ya arreglaría lo que se dañara el día de hoy. Me aleje lo más rápido que pude mientras Elena me miraba preocupada y sabia que o me preguntaría nada, pero se sentía mal al verme mal.

_**He tenido varios reviews y mensajes privados de lectoras que me dicen que no entienden bien y se pierden algunas cosas y es por eso que les pido me digan que prefieren que haga con el fic ya sea 1. Eliminarlo 2. Terminar ya lo que va y seguir así o 3. Editarlo para que todos puedan entenderlo mejor (tendría que borrar los cap. Ya hechos y demoraría un poco en tenerlos y más para seguir con la historia) **_

_**Tomare en cuenta los primeros 10 o 15 reviews que lleguen…**_

_**Sin más me despido y hasta luego, espero que tomen la mejor decisión **_

_**Besso, Vaness **_


End file.
